Harmony in Soprano
by MissBesanii
Summary: With nowhere left to run, I feared my own kind, I feared for the human I loved. The muffle of Seeker's feet through the sand, they would take my Jamie. He would lead them to my family. I at once felt the hatred for the souls like any other human.
1. Misled

_**Harmony in Soprano.**  
__Chapter One - Misled. _

* * *

I smiled at the stranger, (or in our world, a friend who I just hadn't met yet) who appeared to be lost. "Hello, can I help you?" I enquired.

My host was once very vain, and though I am very fortunate to have received a typically beautiful body, the previous owner knew it was too. His eyes flashed up at me and back down quickly, as if shy. Human natures affected us all, and confidence must not have been the host's strongest trait.

As he didn't seem to be coming up with an answer any time soon, I allowed myself to look at the timid soul. He looked no older than my Host, nineteen years old at most. His hair was a lovely colour of brown, but seemed abuse; unclean and uncut. His clothes had also seen better day, had he walked here from afar? His skin seemed to back up that question too, it was sun-kissed in a beautiful honey brown colour and freckles dusted over his nose and cheeks. I did not see his eyes much, his irises were chocolaty though, and though I couldn't see it due to the lack of light around here, I knew the shiny silver ring around his pupil was there somewhere.

"I'm Harmony in Soprano; it's nice to meet you." I held out my hand for him, and his rough hand took mine a shook gently. I had no attachment to my host name, Adele, and so I kept my Singing World name.

"Petal Shimmering Downwards." He mumbled and I nodded interestingly.

"You're from the flower world? My mother is too!" I chatted eagerly, perhaps if I talked some more, Petal Shimmering Downwards would too. It was strange though, from what my mother had told me, wasn't the translation of Petal a female name?

Perhaps I was wrong, I did not know the world, and so I should not question a Soul who had lived there.

"I'm a little lost, I'm afraid." He began, flashing his eyes up at me with a tinge of red at his cheeks and then his eyes were quickly back at my feet. I hoped he saw the pleasant smile I had on my face, of course I would help in any way I could for this poor Soul.

"I can help, Petal, whereabouts are you heading?"

A smile touched at his lips sheepishly, I giggled automatically.

"I was meant to meet a friend, who is a Healer here. We haven't met in ages, he was recently transferred here but I have no clue where the clinic is!" He sighed exasperatedly.

Another giggled escaped my lips; "Not to worry, Petal Shimmering Downwards, I can take you there."

"Are you sure?" Once again, his eyes linked to mine for a split second and then back to the floor. My human tendencies started to make me irritate as I craved the attention he wasn't giving me. Terrible, for a soul, but there were worse hosts to have, I hear. One had resisted and taken over the soul, capturing two Healers from our facility. That was a long time ago now, a few years or so. This new Healer must have been a replacement. Of course I was being a little too fearful of the resisting humans from returning, but I hadn't gone to that Healer's clinic since. Even the harsh cut along my left hand did not make me face my fears, instead I had let it scab and heal in the human's natural and painfully slow way.

I began to walk and Petal Shimmering Downwards followed me; "Of course not, we will be there in no time. It is no inconvenience to me."

"So, are you recent here?" Petal asked me, I shook my head; "I've been here for about three years now."

"So your host was not new…" He sounded very interested in my past, obviously his curiosity was not deflated by his shy self-esteem. "Mine was, I've been in this body for sixteen years now. I'm curious, was your Calling decided by your Host's feelings? Or yours?"

I was quite baffled with his sudden wave of questions, but quite flattered by his genuine inquisitiveness. "She was very athletic, and so I found my Calling was in sport too. The body's voice box has a very high range too, very suited to my last name too, don't you think?"

I was letting my Host's vanity get to me again, I giggled in embarrassment.

We didn't say much more, I allowed him to muse over the answers I'd only been too pleased to provide. He stopped abruptly on the car park of the Healer's Clinic, watching some of the Cryotanks be taken for shipment. I stopped in front of him and watched too.

I guess I trusted him because he was a soul, I should have checked. How could I have been suspicious though, meeting a human was a million to one chance. He was though, and only realised as I breathed in a short gasp of something that sent me drowsy in seconds. He caught me carefully with his rough hands and lifted me with ease. A few other heads came into my view as I was placed into darkness.

I was asleep in seconds, and though I wanted to, I couldn't feel fear. Only the kind dreams of my life tapped my head as I slept.

* * *

_I've never written for anything that isn't pokemon before, and so I'm pushing my boundaries.  
I guess it's not the most original of storylines either, but it's a start.  
Not the longest of chapters, but what else was there to say? _


	2. Curious

_Chapter Two - Curious_

* * *

"Sorry…" I muttered once again as she whimpered in her restless sleep. Doc had told me it knocked any human body out, yet she continued to drift in an endless nightmare.  
I hate to see a soul distressed, they're all so kind like Wanda, but not always as understanding as her. I've never met anybody quite like her, so self sacrificing. I owe her my life, and so does my sister.  
Melanie shot a sympathetic look in the mirror, but I discarded it. Being one of the only humans to fully understand Souls, she too didn't like frightening them like this, but she was a lot stronger than me. Ian shuddered next to her, he hated this as much as I did.  
Wanda had simply refused to come.

"She's fine, Jamie, will you be quiet? I'm trying to sleep." The last of our raid team was Kyle, he didn't care for the souls at all. Even after so many years of trusting Wanda he is still the heartless backstabber who threw her towards the steaming hot waters.

"Leave him alone, Kyle. He's having a hard time with this as it is." Ian frowned, if anybody truly understood why I didn't like this, Ian did. It tormented him to see any soul like this, because it tormented Wanda. Melanie still felt strongly about how they'd stolen the Human Race. Only Wanda was her Soul sister.

I frowned at Kyle and straightened my back to make myself look more of a threat to him. Of course I don't have half the strength as one of his arms, but I have ten times the amount of brains.  
"Well he shouldn't have come, he's been babied too much…"  
"Shut up, Kyle." Melanie growled, and I harmonized with her a little more quietly. Kyle didn't say another word.

The rumble in my chest gradually turned to a sigh. I looked down at the sleeping Soul. Her Host was very pretty, a close second in cuteness to Wanda's newest body. They looked very similar in that respect, they were both very petite, but this Harmony In Soprano had a lot longer legs. Oh yes, she had been made to run, just as she had told me. Why would she have lied?

It made me feel very guilty to know how truthful and trustworthy and benevolent these creatures actually were. We are doing this for the greater good though, as a human, we are not cruel unless pushed to the harshest of circumstances. If this is the only chance the human race has to survive then it is our only choice.

She mumbled again, I didn't know what she was saying. I apologized again anyway, and Kyle groaned on the edge of unconsciousness.

"We're almost there, Jamie. We'll be home in no time."

Home, those caves was not home. Home was back before we knew of the Souls. Home was civilized bricks and mortar, with white bathrooms and Televisions.

I sighed, lying down beside the girl and drifting off…

* * *

"Jamie… Jamie you're too big for me to carry now…" Melanie shook me gently.

I opened my eyes and oriented myself pretty quickly; it came naturally after years of having the pressures of survival on your shoulders.

My eyes opened to Harmony In Soprano, I struggled not to suddenly smile at her now relaxed face. She looked serene, even under the extreme heat.

"Come on Jamie, we're there. Can you take her?" Melanie nodded towards the Soul. I looked over my sister's shoulder; Ian and Kyle were already carrying several boxes with relative ease. I nodded slowly and slipped out of the van.

She was stupidly light, a blessing compared to what I could have been carrying. Even with her body slumped she had no dead weight on my arms at all, her head rested on my shoulder and her arms dangled behind.

For the first time since we had captured this Soul, I worried about what Wanda would think. My body trembled with anxiousness, I didn't like how this tortured her so much more than we could even imagine.

She did not run straight to me, she'd missed Ian too. He wasn't preoccupied like I was; he got to her pretty quickly. I averted my gaze like most people in the room as he kissed her as passionately as ever, with the addition of being parted for so long. As they say, absence makes the heart grow fonder.

I hurried her straight for Doc; he was the best person at soothing Souls. Maybe he could get straight on with it; it appeared she was very fond of the Singing World, so we wouldn't need to interrogate her. I knew all too well how terrified they became of this place.

"Not another one…" Doc sighed, the novelty of recovering humans had worn off on him and now he had resumed to being depressed after, especially if they didn't wake up…

I frowned too; "Sorry Doc, Jeb says so." Uncle Jeb's determination to win the war over the Souls – even with his fascination with them – was as strong as the day he'd noticed they were invading.

He muttered something I couldn't quite make out, but I didn't need to know what he had said anyway.

I heard gentle footsteps patter quickly towards us and so I placed the light Soul down to turn and see the visitor.

Tiny Wanda elegantly danced over to us with such a grace I was mesmerized. She would have looked happy if her face wasn't in a saddened grimace.

"Has she woken up yet?" She droned monotonously, I shook my head sadly as I hugged her. Her head only just reached my shoulders now; I was a lot taller than Jared and nearly as tall as Ian now. My family always had been lanky and skinny.

"We've only just got here." I muttered and then stepped aside to let her see the girl.

She tutted, if I weren't in this particular situation, I would have found it humorous that she'd picked up another human habit. "She's a pretty one, I guess you picked her."

A smile pulled at my lips; "yes, her name is Harmony In Soprano."

"The Singing World." She stated, but I felt the need to agree; "Yes, she was very fond of it."

"You spoke to her?" Wanda frowned at me, and red hinted at my embarrassment; "She was a little too far for us to just grab her. I lured her closer by talking to her."

I saw a hint of panic in her eyes and so I continued to talk; "it was dark, so she couldn't have seen whether there was a reflection in my eye, and my neck is all good."

She sighed and nodded; "why go through the trouble?"

I shrugged, it was a question I'd asked myself; "I guess something caught my eye. She's sporty, she said, so her Host may come in handy."

"If it works." I jumped at Doc's voice; I'd forgotten he was here. He looked at us both sadly, and then began with the Soul Removal with Wanda. I didn't want to watch this one, I felt too guilty for this Soul, she must have been petrified and the next thing she'll know is she's on the Singing World…

I wish I'd never spoken to her, because now I was far too curious about her.

* * *

_I'm surprised I got quite a few reviews in this section as it is quite quiet. Thank you ever so much.  
I was pondering on what to do with this chapter, because I would have had to go straight to her awakening if I stuck with her point of view.  
So I used Jamie, I'm sure you realised. ^^  
Thanks again! _


	3. Humans

_Chapter Three - Humans. _

* * *

I stayed silent when my mind was clear again. I listened for voices around me, they became clearer as time went on.

"Do you think she'll…?" The voice, soft with concern but strong with only a tone a human could pull off.

Another feminine voice replied; "From what Jamie says, she's very strong. Maybe you'd better go to the other side of the room just in case."

Footsteps immediately began, and I learnt the woman's name; "Melanie," the footsteps stopped in reaction; "make sure Jamie doesn't come. He'll frighten her."

I took some time to assume the few things they'd said. One, I was this person they spoke of. Two, they were concerned that I'd be frightened - which I was terrified, but I would think of that later. Three, Jamie was the human boy who stole me and from what they'd said about him, he was concerned for me too.

I was confused, why were these humans concerned? They were nothing like souls, they'd taken me from my home, from Felicia, kidnapped me.

I opened my eyes slowly, I knew I had to sometime. I automatically cringed away from the tiny woman who stood over me. I knew I was stronger than her, and my automatic human reflex was to push her away, but my soul characteristics shied away from the violence.

"Hello, Harmony In Soprano."

I said nothing, her voice was so calm and kind but humans can deceive us. A Soul's instinct is to trust, and I forced myself to ignore that.

"I understand that this must be frightening for you, but we promise we will not hurt you." Lies. I gasped at my own anger, I'd never gotten used to that.

She stepped out of the sunlight, I didn't understand why. Was she scared of me? I couldn't understand why.

"I'm sorry," She said quietly; "I thought knowing I was like you would calm you."

"Like me?" I blurted, I couldn't stop my curiosity, another flaw to the human host. I could see her frown slightly, and she stepped back into the light hesitantly. It was then that I noticed her eyes had a thin rim of mirror-like reflection in the center of her iris. Once she caught the light right, it magnified the bright sunlight into dazzling diamonds around the room and on my face.

"You're a soul." I stated, I didn't need an answer, but she nodded anyway. Was she captured like me? She looked so tiny and fragile, much like myself. Being a soul, she was obviously kind and protective too. She wouldn't have fought, and they would have taken advantage of that. I had no clue why she would have been kept alive, but it gave me hope. Were they using her for something else? Would I want to be used like her, or would death be the better option. I considered it, but shuddered. The thought of tearing myself up repulsed me, and I heaved quickly. My stomach was empty, and it only brought up hot air that ripped through my throat any made me thirsty.

"Melanie, could you get her some water please? The bottled one."

The human in the corner responded to her request, I wondered why for a brief moment, but I was too scared to care much.

What did they want from me?

"I'm Wanderer, I had a life term in the Singing World too."

I could handle talking to the soul, she was talking an easy subject too; "you're the soul who went missing years ago."

She stiffened; "Yes." Was all she said, she didn't look like she would say much more of the topic. I shuddered as I wondered why that was.

"How many lives have you lived, Harmony In Soprano?" She changed the subject for me.

"This is my second, I liked it here." I whimpered, she seemed to notice my use of past tense.

She hesitantly placed her hand on mine in an attempt to comfort me; "You are not going away, Harmony. Your host did not respond, and so we placed you back into her."

I was lost, had I been taken out of my host? That would explain the confusion I had when I was waking up… How did they know to take a soul out without destroying us? I looked over Wanderer, she was small and gentle, there was no way she could have ignored their torture. I shuddered at the word. How could she have given them the technique, a Soul was to die protecting our most important secret.

I shied away from her, and she took a small step backwards. I knew she meant no harm, and this couldn't have been her fault. If I put myself in her shoes, I could see that I wouldn't have been able to stand up to humans.

I tried to remember beforehand to take my mind off the present, I was scared to touch upon my last memories of civilization that seemed only seconds ago.

"Where's Jamie?" I asked quietly, my body shuddered again at the sound his name made in my voice.

She frowned at me; "He is not going to hurt you, I assure you. He didn't mean to frighten you."

Now that I looked back, he did look extremely sad when he was trying to lie. Of course, I believed those lies then, but now that I knew he was human, those real emotions were obvious.

"May I meet him?"

She pursed her lips, and the human named Melanie walked in. They looked to each other in a way that I could only describe as lovingly. How was a human capable of loving a soul, and vice versa?

"Here, drink Harmony, you need to hydrate your host." Why did Melanie talk to me like a Soul? I looked at Wanderer for reassurance, she smiled at me. I took the water from the human and drank it thirstily. I forgot my train of thought as I groaned at how nice the water felt in my throat, the two women chuckled at me. They seemed harmonious in their movements, it was almost mesmerizing.

"She wants to meet Jamie." Wanderer informed Melanie. Melanie's reaction frightened me, it was suddenly terrified.

She looked to me; "Why?"

The bottle dropped from my hand and I left my mouth hanging open as I stared at her in horror. Wanderer shoved her away from me gently, muttering words to calm her.

"You know a Soul would not want to hurt him, I think he'd like to talk to her too. He's been feeling guilty for days." Days. My host had been Soulless for days, and Jamie was worried for me. The human race never ceases to amaze me.

"I guess so, she looks very gentle. Like you." Melanie whispered. I didn't understand why Melanie would be so understanding. I guessed she had spent a lot of time with Wanderer to make such a comparison. Of course I was like her, we were both Souls.

Wanderer nodded; "Bring Ian too, he'll protect him if need be." She chuckled sarcastically. It was strange to hear such a tone from a Soul, I'd expected it from someone like Melanie. I remembered their form of humour from Adele.

My mind was beyond trying to solve the sense of humour Wanderer had, I was confused. Protect Jamie? From what? Was there danger out there? I shuddered.

And then I realized; Melanie saw _me_ as a threat.

* * *

_Thank you for all your kind reviews. ^^_


	4. Fascinated

I couldn't understand it, why had she asked for me? Wanda told me she would be petrified, and that was understandable. Was she as curious about me as I to her?

This only made me more curious…

I'd stopped myself for a second, wondering how she would respond. Was this the right thing to do? The last thing I wanted was for her to be terrified. Her nerves must already be on end.

"Come on Jamie, she's tired. She'll want to sleep soon." Melanie took my hand and towed me along. Although I would usually squirm away from her - I'm sixteen for crying out loud – I was thankful for her comfort now.

We walked the long corner until the dull light illuminated our destination, my breath quickened and I was careful not to creep, so she would know I was coming. I strained my ears to hear of any sign that she had changed her mind. I hated being the monster; the guilt had become a thick band in my throat that stopped me from gulping down my nervousness.

"Wanda?" I muttered through my clogged up throat, she was smiling at me when I came into the dim light. She took my hand as Melanie released the other and turned to the soul sat on a cot. I peeked around her shyly as she spoke; "Harmony, this is Jamie."

She sat with her legs crossed and her arms wrapping them tight to her chest, her back was rigid and stiff, but her face seemed fairly relaxed. Much more than the previous Souls who had arrived here.

"Hello, Petal Shimmering Downwards." She smiled at me, a quiet giggle rattling through her throat. All three of us immediately relaxed around her, Wanda stepped aside to let me walk closer. I took the smallest step, but she didn't seem to notice or care.

I didn't have a clue where to start, but she seemed talkative; "Jamie, that's a nice name too."

I nodded as thanks; "I see you've shortened your name too." It was weird, I spoke to her as if we were old friends, and yet we should be enemies, or at least strangers.

"Actually, Wanderer called me that; I understand that Harmony In Soprano is a bit of a mouthful." She glanced over to her fellow Soul, and exchanged a laugh that only they could understand as they had both been habitants of the Singing World.

She looked at me; "You look tired."

"So do you," I grinned, "I can last a few more hours." I made it an obvious hint as I spun to face Melanie, she rolled her eyes.

"Me too," Harmony laughed, bringing my attention back to her quickly as she continued; "I have so much to ask you, Petal."

I laughed freely, my sisters did too. I heard them mumble something to each other, but I continued to talk with Harmony. She patted the length of the bed in front of her; she didn't take up much room, so I sat. She didn't hesitate or flinch away from me at all. She watched me with fascinated eyes, which in all honesty, freaked me out a little. I felt completely paranoid; I looked at myself quickly to make sure I looked alright. I'd recently bathed and my clothes were new from the raid we had recently done.

"You are the youngest here?" She asked, and I shook my head as I thought of the younger children. Baby Freedom was starting to talk and could toddle a fair bit on the flat ground.

Her eyes brightened with curiosity; "you're sixteen." She stated, and I nodded back. I remembered our first conversation; I had not lied about my age. She seemed to have worked out what I _had_ lied to her about.

"What about you?" I asked, if she was asking questions, surely I could be allowed to relieve some of my curiosity too.

She smiled; "In human years, quite a few centuries. I can't really translate…"

I frowned and she laughed at me; "My host will be seventeen in two and a half months."

"Jamie?" I heard Wanda whisper, I knew she would feel rude to interrupt us, but it was obvious that neither of us would mind. I turned to look at her and she walked closer; "I'm going to see Ian, is that okay?"

I nodded to her and to Melanie too, I knew she would want to see Jared, even after two years of owning her body again, those two couldn't bare to not see each other for too long. She glanced over to Harmony, but I didn't not watch the Soul as she replied; "We'll be fine, won't we Jamie?"

Melanie walked off, clearly sure that Harmony would not be in any hurry to escape. I'd doubt that she'd be able to find her way out anyway. Wanda never did, and she had more reason to be terrified then.

"Wanderer says you are a very kind human." She smiled at me as I turned back to face her, I rolled my eyes. It was typical of Wanda to speak of me so highly. Her eyes lowered; "I was always told that humans were savage creatures and were only kind to their loved ones. She says you were the first human to show compassion for her."

That was debatable, as Uncle Jeb had given her life against the odds. I didn't dare tell a frightened Soul that though.

As I wasn't saying anything, she studied the emotions that played across my face. I struggle to hide what I feel, and Melanie says my eyes talk louder than words. I blushed under her stare and prayed that the dim light would not show this. I looked up to the tiny gaps to see the sky had turned completely midnight blue, no clouds to cover the stars and planets that hovered around.

"It's late." I sighed, twisting my body to throw my legs off the edge. "I should go to bed…" I smiled quickly to her and stood up, but she lunged for my arm. I cringed away from her automatically, and she recoiled from me. We stood shocked at each other for the moment, surprised at how fast we'd gone from relaxed conversation to me standing against the wall of the cave.

"Sorry," I whispered, shrugging away from the wall and walking slowly closer, I kept my hands in front of me like a surrender. She shuddered, but her lips twitched; "please stay. You talk a lot more than the others, and I don't want to be lonely."

I glanced up at the empty entrance and then back to her, her eyes were lowered to the floor. A pang of guilt shot through me as I realised how alone she must have felt.

I sighed and headed for the cot next to hers, she smiled at me with more happiness now; "Thank you." She whispered as I lay down. She did too, but strangely she curled into a ball.

"Good night, Petal." I smiled at this new name I'd brought upon myself.

"Sweet dreams, Harmony." I murmured.

As if to prove her name, she began humming a soft lullaby to herself for comfort. Her voice quivered with fear, but it was so melodic and relaxing that I succumbed to the pull of unconsciousness.

* * *

_Thank you ever so much for the reviews, I hope you're enjoying this.  
Just to clear up confusion, Adele was suppressed like human hosts are supposed to. That is a vital part to the story, I assure you._


	5. Concerned

_Chapter Five - Concerned._

_

* * *

  
_

My lullaby managed to put me to sleep, but it also brought up the heavy weight of a nightmare on my eyelids. I shut my eyes tighter as I braced myself for it.

_I cradled the blanket in my arms as I tried to hush the stifled cries. The rain outside was new to her, she didn't like the sound. I desperately bobbed up and down to try to comfort her, my head was cloudy from the lack of sleep, but I had to admit that I would have trouble sleeping through this foreign sound. _

_I hummed a lullaby softly to her, trying to follow the sounds I once made in the singing world. Of course, I could never have sung as beautifully as my previous host did, but this host had a particularly beautiful voice compared to most in this world. _

_The cries turned to muffles as baby Felicia listened to me rather than the thrumming at the single paned window. I lay on my bed and rested her beside me, her song still vibrating through my throat. Even when the muffles turned silent, I continued on for my own benefit, right until I was able to fall into sleep…_

"Harmony!"

My eyes flung open and I sat up quickly, clashing with something which had been hovering over me. Both me and the something grunted in disapproval to the pain, and I flung back on my bed.

It took time for me to orient myself, but it was suddenly clear when I heard a voice greet me; "Morning, Harmony. Sorry about that." Jamie chuckled as he rubbed his head.

"Morning Petal." I replied, I heard him laugh again.

"You were shouting in your sleep." He added, I opened my eyes a little slower this time, looking up at the tiny crack of the cave I'd slept in. The sky was orange rather than blue, I assumed that dawn had only just begun, but there was enough light for my eyes to reflect more orange around the room.

"Wow…" I saw Jamie look around in awe in my peripheral vision, it confused me, hadn't he seen this from Wanderer?

"Jamie?" I whispered, and I saw him look to me quickly. I continued; "Why is Wanderer here?"

He smiled at me; I turned to look at his expression properly. It wasn't a sickening, sadistic smile like I'd expected, instead it was pure and delighted that I'd asked; "because she loves us."

I didn't reply as I contemplated, I tilted my head to show I was confused.

"Two years ago now, she wandered here." He chuckled at the non-intentional joke. I nodded as I evaluated that, she had come here on her own accord. This made the humans look a little better; they had not forced her to come here. Surely that would mean they hadn't forced our insertion secret out of her too.

That thought brought out my next question; "Why am _I _here?"

He seemed a little shocked by my question, and began to stumble over his words; "Wanda said she told you, she said that your host did not respond." He said no more than that, but it was enough for me to assume the facts; I'd been put back so the body didn't die.

My initial reaction was to wretch, but somehow I was glad I'd been put back in this place. I was impressed by how calm the humans were, I was curious to know them more.

"Are you hungry?" He asked me cheerfully, it was a clear topic change, but my stomach growled so forcefully that I couldn't refuse. I nodded and he stood up quickly; "I'll be right back."

I went to stand too, he stopped walking and looked at me. I shied away a little; "Can I not come with you?"

He grinned at me, holding his hand out; "as long as you're not scared of the dark." I shook my head and tentatively placed my palm in his. How could I trust him so easily when my body feared humans? I should fear him, he brought me here. It was all too confusing…

He led me through a dark tunnel, which I suddenly understood why he had asked me of my phobias. I wasn't afraid of the dark, I was once a Bat. Darkness was all I saw then. I was afraid of not seeing or hearing danger though, and so I stuck to Jamie's side.

I saw light in the direction we were heading; he towed me into a large bubble with a large vegetable patch in the middle. We walked around as I tried to work out what type of vegetable was growing, but it was nothing me or Adele's memory had ever seen before.

Another tunnel, but less fear this time for I realised it was too early for any other humans to be awake at this time. Mine and Jamie's sleeping pattern must be out.

The room we stopped at was obviously a kitchen. It smelt like homemade cooking, and I noticed many bread rolls piled up on a counter.

"Chocolate!" Jamie childishly exclaimed, hurrying over. I followed him and smiled as he took a chunk. He tapped the counter next to him and offered me some, I sat but shook my head. My body didn't like to eat too sugary foods; they were not good for it. He didn't say anything, just ate my share too.

"There won't be anything cooking until tonight, because of the smoke. But there are bread rolls over there if you'd like, and soup is usually in the stove to be kept warm." He smiled at me, and I stood up.

The soup didn't look to amazing, but I liked the look of the bread. I placed two portions on the side for the both of us and I dipped the bread into the soup.

I was wrong, the bread had gone slightly hard from the heat, but it was edible when I dunked it in the watery soup. I ate politely, though it didn't satisfy me much, I was grateful that my stomach was no longer empty.

"Good morning Jamie. Good morning Harmony." We both turned to see Wanderer coming to join us. I hadn't seen the large man following her until he brought food for them too. I stared at him with wide eyes, he was just so big!

"Harmony, this is Ian."

He smiled at me, much like Jamie did. His eyes were bright with curiosity and friendliness, so I nodded at him and turned my eyes back to my soup.

"You don't have to be scared of Ian." Jamie muttered to me; "He wouldn't hurt a fly." I looked at him as he smiled at his metaphor, I couldn't doubt him, but I couldn't trust this intimidating man, either.

Wanderer felt obliged to change the topic; "You've taken to the caves quicker than most, I see." She looked quite proud of me, but I clung to her words.

"Most?" How many souls were there? She and Jamie looked to each other and then back at me.

"We're not the only Souls here, Harmony. They are native too." She smiled and Ian laughed. His booming echo startled me.

My mind felt overloaded, I couldn't take much more in. So I was stuck in a large cave with a colony of both Humans and Souls, to live peacefully alongside what should be savage and brutal? I shook my head wearily, and the other three laughed at me.


	6. Nightmares

_Chapter Six – Nightmares._

* * *

I noticed Wanda watching me frequently that day, and it wasn't the usual protective way I had learnt to ignore now. Like usual, I tried to ignore this new type of glance.

I taught Harmony how to bake bread today, for Jeb had assigned me as her tutor. She learnt very fast, and her small hands made it easier for her to make them perfectly round, we placed them ready and began a new batch.

"We're going to need more flour." She sighed, looking at the small amount left. I wiped my brow and sighed too; "I'll go fetch some. Are you okay here?"

She glanced up at me with wide eyes, she looked terrified. The way I used to be scared of monsters, the scariest of things is the unknown. I glanced at the rolls and back to her; "You can always come with me." Her breathing sped up and she hurried around the counter to reach my side. She took my hand like it was an automatic thing, and I was slightly shocked how at ease she was by my side. I could see her smiling up at me thankfully when we passed a gap, and I smiled pleasantly back. As a Soul, I knew she would be grateful for what she would call my unlimited generosity.

"Jamie?"

For some reason, I wasn't tired of her questions yet. She hadn't stopped all morning. "Yep?"

"There are other Souls here?"

She hadn't talked about her own race much, but it was clear she was more interested on this topic than the others.

"Uh-huh, we have another one here called Sunny. You'll like her, she's very sweet." I stopped suddenly, Sunny meant Kyle too, if she'd been frightened of Ian then a louder version of him would be worse. "We'll meet her another time, she spends a lot her time with Ian's brother." I watched her reaction, I saw a flicker of something, but she stayed relatively calm. For a Soul, she took to humans pretty quickly. Or perhaps she was just very trusting in me, why I'll never know.

"There's another in a different group of humans. I've never met him, but he sounds nice enough."

"There are other humans!?"

Oops. I'd forgotten she didn't know. I mentally slapped myself as her hand slid away from mine. She seemed panicked as she backed herself up to the wall. "How many?" She asked, her voice quavered in fear.

"Not many, I didn't mean to frighten you, sorry." I held out my hand gently, she shivered away from it. I dropped my arm to my side and stepped back. I could feel my frown deepening through thought, why was she afraid of more? Surely we were enough? Why did the idea of more humans seem more terrifying than there being some at all? She'd been very calm with me when she asked for me, and calm with the idea of going native…

"They won't hurt anyone, they're just surviving, that's all. We don't harm any Souls unless they would for some reason attack us first." I whispered calmly, I had to shut myself up before I went into detail. I'd suffered one too many losses and she didn't need to know.

I heard her inhale deeply and exhale in relief.

"Sorry." I muttered, not sure what else I could say. I felt a hand reach out onto my chest and scan over to my arm so she could find my hand again, I moved so she could reach it faster. My skin felt odd in the areas she had brushed accidentally, but I shivered and ignored it. Our fingers interlocked again before I began gently towing her again.

"I'm sorry too." She muttered; "It took me by surprise, I guess I'm a little new to this still."

I grinned; "Terrifying isn't it? It's the same for us humans too." I remembered mine and Jared's first moments here. They held us at gun point and Jared had to smooth talk our way into making them see we were no threat. Harmony had it easy; at least she could barely remember her journey here.

"You're an understanding human." It sounded like a compliment, so I thanked her. We were laughing by the time we got to the main plaza. We both squinted away from the bright light we'd been away from for a while, and then noticed we were not the only ones in the room.

People stared, they weren't used to me making so much noise anymore as I'd matured and learnt to keep quiet. When I walked in with Harmony at my side, the irrigating team eyed up our contact. None were like they used to be, with Wanda that is. Just curious now, they'd gotten used to the Native Souls.

I felt Harmony try to pull away from me, but I just pulled her towards the storage area. She hurried behind me, smiling feebly to the others. Some nodded back, and then they all got back to work.

"Are human's usually quiet?" She asked me as she lifted a large bag of flour with surprising ease. I did likewise and we began down the hall again; "No, we just run out of things to talk about. We tend to save conversations for dinner. Wanda teaches us then."

Yeah, we'd been asking her questions for years now. Many had been repeated, but we forgot a lot. Sunny joined in eventually, she helped Wanda talk about the second Crystal City, where Wanda had not been so often.

We didn't talk again until we'd dropped the load due to heavy exertion, and our questions about each other's worlds continued until we finished another bag of flour. People began to file into the kitchen, so we decided to clean up and call it quits for the day.

"Hello Harmony." I looked up to see Trudy smiling sweetly at Harmony. The Soul could not have ignored Trudy, and she replied with a small squeak.

Trudy giggled and then looked at me; "How are you feeling Jamie?"

"I'm fine thank you, you?"

"Good thanks." She continued walking towards a counter and started to cook. People were coming into the room faster now that the smell of a stew was wafting through the caves. Jeb took a seat the other side of Harmony, smiling in his curious way. I already knew what was coming.

"Hello Harmony."

"Hello." She muttered quietly, but smiled back at him timidly.

Jeb's grin tightened; "With a name like that, I'd say you used to be a bat, yes?"

Harmony immediately became more relaxed, and nodded to my uncle; "Yes, I liked it there, but sight is worth losing a magnificent voice."

"Not interrogating the newcomer too, eh Jeb?" Kyle smiled as he walked past us. Sunny waved to us and they took a seat next to Trudy. Melanie and Jared came in close behind them and took a seat near us.

Jeb laughed too and waved him off; "Curiosity is not a crime!" People around the room laughed, and Harmony chuckled; "I don't mind telling you things."

They were the perfect words to say to Jeb, because his eyes lit up with excitement as he reeled off some questions that Wanda had clearly gotten bored of answering. The food came around and so did Ian and Wanda, they sat next to me and joined in on the conversation. Wanda began watching me again, as she asked me several questions about my day. Eventually, people around the room were asking Harmony questions, ones we'd asked before, but she explained differently to Wanda, it gave us a new perspective on the Bat's life. Sometimes Wanda would help to explain the difficult parts, and they would share their opinions. A Soul debate was hilarious to watch, as they agreed with whatever each other said.

"Jeb?" I suddenly asked as people had retired to bed. He was startled by the new change of role, now he would have to answer a question; "Where will Harmony stay? She can't stay in the hospital."

"That's true." He scratched at his beard like he usually did when he thought. The remaining people wondered too. We may have lost a few people in the past, but we'd gained quite a few too. There was barely any room left in the caves now.

Jeb finally sighed; "Well there's your small room and mine is big enough for two…" He raised a hand before I could protest to shoving her in a small room alone. "Because I snore, I'm probably going to have to be alone." I was witness to him snoring; I was surprised his roof hadn't collapsed from the sound waves.

"So we get to use your room?" I smiled, but Harmony began to protest; "you shouldn't have to move out for me. The small room will be fine, honest."

Ha, reminds me of someone way too much. Wanda isn't as different to the majority of Souls like she says she is. "What Jeb says, goes." I nudged her gently, and we all laughed quietly.

She sighed "Fine, but please don't hurry. The hospital-"

"Will you be quiet." Jeb laughed; "I'll move my stuff now." He got up and left, leaving just the six of us. I looked at them all and smiled, these were my closest friends and family, even Harmony already. After the work and our long conversations, I became abruptly exhausted. Harmony looked pretty similar too.

"I'm going to go fetch my stuff. Then hit the hay." I yawned; "Night guys." I began walking once they all replied, and it wasn't long before I could hear muffled footsteps after me. It was dark in the tunnel when she reached for my hand for guidance, but she didn't grip so hard like before.

"So how's your first day been?" I asked, curious to see how she was. Of course, if she didn't like it, she wouldn't be able to lie.

It took her a while to reply, I began to wonder whether she disliked it. Eventually she said; "It's very nice here."

"But?" I pressed, it worried me that she didn't feel at home. I wanted her to, because I didn't want to blame myself for making such a helpless Soul miserable.

She sighed; "No but, I'll just miss home for a while."

"That passes." I was relieved she said something I could relate to, I was extremely homesick when me and Melanie were on the run. "This is home now."

She didn't reply again, I left her to think. We set down a mattress in silence and she bid me goodnight. I felt a little empty by the lack of conversation. Maybe she was just tired, I couldn't push her to talk to me when she'd been pressed with questions for the majority of the evening.

Something made me disappointed, though. I wasn't sure why, but I was angered that I couldn't please the newcomer as I had with Wanda. I left it to the reason that Melanie wanted to see me that badly that just my appearance made Wanda happy now. Harmony and her host had never known me.

I couldn't sleep, and it was a few hours before the shouting began. I hadn't noticed it last night, for I was already out cold. But now it was horrible cries of emotional pain. I couldn't quite make out what she was crying, but it sounded like grief for the loss of someone.

I sighed and walked over to her, nudging her gently. She startled awake, which made me jump too. "You were shouting again." I whispered.

"Oh…" She groaned; "Must have been a nightmare again."

A nightmare? Of here? Or something she had left? It would make sense if that were so.

I tried to smile sympathetically, but I was far too tired. I yawned before saying; "Are you okay now?"

"I'm fine thank you. Sorry for waking you." She replied sheepishly, and I slumped into my bed again. It wasn't hard for me to sleep with such a forceful exhaustion.

I only woke up once more that night when I felt something move around me. I opened my eyes to see nothing, but I could feel arms wrap around me and a face cry into my shoulder.

"Another nightmare?" I asked groggily, I couldn't speak much when I was tired. She nodded on me, and I hesitantly hugged her back. She seemed far too shattered to talk about it, and fell asleep quickly. I fought my eyelids a while to see if she was alright, but she didn't make another sound. So I closed my eyes and got some shut-eye too.

* * *

_Hey guys, sorry for the delay in chapters! I've been bus with other stuff too!  
I hope I made up for it with a double length chapter. =]  
Please comment. ^^_


	7. Mourning

Chapter 7 - Mourning.

* * *

_"This is home now."_

I fluttered my eyes open and immediately shut them again due the strong light reflecting down. I felt something jerk away too. I flashed them open and fell backwards out of the bed when I realised something was in my bed.

I desperately tried to orient myself and calm down, it was only Jamie. He was watching me with concern, but didn't try to comfort me. Eventually he spoke; "Harmony, who's Felicia?"

My stomach heaved as my lungs filled in one long gasp, I had worked to not speak her name, and Jamie had already noticed. I was stupid and reckless, but it was too late. Tears had already betrayed me, and I knew I couldn't have lied.

"She's... Adele's baby sister." _My _baby sister. Where was she now? I lay my face into my palms and openly sobbed, I felt a hand rub on my back and another hold my shoulder for support.

"Did she... Um..." Jamie didn't seem bothered by this secret at all, but he seemed awkward to ask this question; "is she still alive?"

My eyes flashed open and he winced away from the reflected light from them; "Yes of course she is." I snapped, though I was a Soul, I was still proud that I'd looked after her well, and so had Adele.

He seemed to understand me, maybe because of the strong bond I sensed between him and his sister. They had obviously been through a lot, just as Adele and Felicia had. My body ached every time I saw her pretty little porcelain face.

"You miss her." He stated, and I nodded in agreement, more tears rushing down my face. "We can fetch her, if you'd like."

My eyes widened, how could he say such a thing? "No!" I yelled, springing away from him in disgust. It was not in a Soul's nature to judge, but when you're bound to a species so wildly ruled by emotion, I didn't have much choice in the matter. "Why would I bring her here? None of you will ever touch her."

"Okay okay!" He held up his hands as he slowly crept closer to me. I backed up at the same pace so our distance never decreased. I felt hot tears streaming down my face and dripping onto the cold hard cave floor. This was no place for a baby, and I would never keep her with _humans. _

"Let me leave, I want to see her..." I mumbled, but he shook his head; "You can't leave, you could lead them here."

"I'll never tell them, I promise." I could not have lied, I would be forever grateful of their mercy, and entirely in their debt.

Jamie sighed; "I trust you, but I don't trust them." It's strange how cruel this world was, this planet that tore me away from the best part of my life here. The balance was incredible, no matter how happy you are in this world, it'll never stay too long, that wouldn't be fair. I laughed hysterically.

"I need to see her." I felt my knees go weak as my maternal instinct fought with my survival instinct. I couldn't look at Jamie any longer, but I could feel his eyes watch over me. It was like they were pressing down on me, and my legs gave in as I knelt to the ground and placed my forehead on the floor. "Please. Please." I begged; "It's all I want."

The hands went around me again, and this time I did not recoil. I hadn't the energy. He whispered gently; "Why can't we bring her here? You'd both be happy. We can look after her together."

"You can't raise a baby in the desert." Adele had tried but reluctantly returned to the city. I would never pressure baby Felicia into that, I loved her too much.

The hands moved from my waist, one down my arm to my hand, and the other to my chin. He made me look at his innocent, kind eyes. With a silver rim, they could have matched any kind Soul's. Instead that space was replaced with more passion, how could I not trust him? "Come with me, I want you to meet someone."

I followed, albeit reluctantly, but I stuck to his side as we shuffled down the dark stone corridor. We went down a route I'd hadn't visited yet, for I'd had no need. That was when I heard something so familiar that my eyes stung. It was more mature, but still, it was a baby's cry. "What is that?" I whispered, was I hearing things? Was this merely and echoed hallucination? Jamie said nothing as we continued down the hall. My hand tightened around his in fear, he squeezed back reassuringly. Then, as we came to a door, he pulled on my hand to bring myself closer, and let go so he could wrap his arm around my waist. It felt odd, but not horrible. I hadn't the time to ponder on it, for he gently knocked on the door.

A beautiful woman with dark chocolate skin in the most gorgeous shade opened the door. She had wide eyes which looked sleepy, and it reminded me of my many sleepless nights. She looked between us and eyed me carefully, but smiled at Jamie nonetheless. "Can I help you, dear?"

"Can we come in?" I saw him raise an eyebrow and the woman seemed to interpret the gesture as a hidden message. She nodded slowly; "Of course you can."

I watched Jamie carefully as we entered the large room. It was about twice the size of ours, but then I saw it had one more occupant that us. My eyes locked onto this little person, and those wide eyes stared straight back.

"Harmony, I'd like you to meet Freedom."

* * *

**Yes I know it's a short one, I'm ever so sorry. But this is purely a filler. With important happenings for the future events to unfold from. **


	8. Manhood

**Sorry, I haven't been writing this for ages! But recently I restarted the Host for like the hundredth time, and I'm re-inspired. So:**

_Chapter 8 - Manhood._

_

* * *

_

I had to smile at the way she stared wide eyed at baby Freedom. I think he knees must have buckled in shock, for she suddenly gripped my hand tighter. She couldn't take her eyes off him, and he stared straight back at her, stifling his tears.

"He's beautiful." She whispered, and I could see tears starting to form in her eyes. I smiled to Lucina, but she was watching Harmony carefully.

"He was born here in the caves." I nudged her, and I saw the realisation flash in her eyes. She understood why I'd brought her there.

Lucina smiled a little; "Was there something you needed, Jamie?"

I shook my head; "we just came to see if there was anything we could to help you?" This was not an obvious lie, because I checked on Lucina often. She raised her children as best she could, but I knew at times she wanted time to herself. I knew Melanie was a lot happier now _I _was able to take care of myself.

Lucina's smile widened; "Thank you, but I think I'll be alright for now. We were just about to eat."

I nodded, and looked to Harmony; "Ready to go?" I meant more than the literal meaning to the question. She stood frozen for a while, before she turned to look at me; "I'm hungry."

I smiled, so as not to alert Lucina of anything suspicious, then turned to her; "I'll be seeing you then." The mother smiled back at me, opening to door for us. I ushered Harmony out, and we hurried down the quiet corridor.

"We'll want to go at night, when they're all asleep and won't know we've gone." I whispered, and though I couldn't see, I knew she was looking at me.

"Why do we have to go quietly?"

I pursed my lips before answering; "They don't know whether to trust you."

She pulled me to stop and I turned to look at her in the tiny crack of light. "I'll never hurt you Jamie, I don't want to." She laughed; "Even if I did, I couldn't bring myself to raise a hand to you."

I laughed too, that was Wanda all over. I was quick to sober up, but she continued talking anyway; "I don't think it's a good idea to get her yet. Baby Freedom is hot, and was crying because he's uncomfortable. He's lived here all his life, I think we should wait until the cooler seasons."

I nodded, it sounded reasonable enough, but as all Souls do, she was putting everything else before herself. "Are you sure you'll be okay until then?"

She didn't reply, but just let go of my hand. Then all of a sudden, I felt her collide into me, her arms constricting around my thin rib cage, her face nuzzling into the hollow of my shoulder. I automatically wrapped my arms straight around her too, sensing that she needed the security of somebody looking after her. We stayed there for a little while before I realised that she'd been silently crying.

"You're a very kind human." She whispered, and I grinned, taking it as the greatest compliment I could have received.

"You're a very brave Soul." I replied, and she chuckled, her voice light and airy, even with the weight of sadness holding her down. I moved my hands down her arms and found her readily open palm, it wasn't strange that we knew each other so well already, but I knew it should be. It was like something had clicked, and even with our recent past - and abrupt greeting - we still felt like we'd known each other years. The way she rested her head on my shoulder confirmed that she felt that way too.

As usual, my longer legs kept me a little further ahead, which was convenient, because she was yet to learn the caves thoroughly. I felt her cheek bump on my shoulder in a smile when she saw the light of the kitchen.

"You're that hungry?" I laughed, and she lifted her head and laughed with me. She took a second to calm down before she could retort; "you can't talk. You're _always_hungry!"

"True, but I'm taller, and need more food than you." I teased as we came closer to the entrance.

I could see her grinning defiantly back at me; "But you out-eat _Ian_ every day!"

"Fine. You win, you win!" I held my hands up in mock surrender, yanking her arm up as I did so. She stumbled closer because of our height difference, and I could see now that the heat was getting to her. She giggled and looked away, and I could feel myself heating up too. We settled back into our preferred stride and I led her into the shadows, where she would be cooler.

"Good morning, Jamie." Melanie greeted me as I picked up the ladle to get breakfast for me and Harmony. I hadn't realised she was in here. I looked over the room and saw Jared watching us, I waved to him as I replied to Melanie; "Mornin'."

"How did you sleep?" She asked, her tone oddly reserved, but she worked to keep her tone light.

"Err..." I thought back to my abrupt awakening, and Harmony's confession. I realised I'd looked over to check she was okay now, she smiled shyly. "Fine thanks." I finished dishing up, then handed Melanie the ladle.

I saw a brief flash of panic, or some similar emotion in her eyes. I scanned the room quickly, but nothing had changed. I frowned back at my weird sister. Though she'd changed significantly after Wanda was removed, I could not blame Wanda's influence for her crazy nature. Sadly, that ran through the family. As much as we tried to deny it, we were one of "the crazies" too.

Coincidentally, Jeb entered moments after our weird conversation, Wanda at his side. Ian must not have woken yet, for he was not by her side. She flashed a quick smile to each of us, but her face turned serious as she looked back to Uncle Jeb. The look on her face only ever meant one thing, and I hadn't realised how long it had been since the last raid. Had it really been nearly a month and a half?

Melanie looked over too, and it seemed her train of thought was similar to my own. She walked over, and Jared did too. They settled at the table, but Melanie did not talk to the group, I saw her mutter to Wanda as Jared and Jeb spoke loud enough for me to know_ they_ were on the subject of raids.

"Is something wrong?"

I started, some of the breakfast splashing over my hand, it burnt and I hissed.

"Sorry!" Harmony squealed quietly, taking the bowls from me and placing them on the counter. She pulled the bottom of her t-shirt and raised it to my hands. Her torso became bared, and even though I moved my eyes away quickly out of courtesy, I could still see she was heavily toned. I forgot her calling was in some form of sport, I made a mental note to ask her about that. She wiped at the hot liquid, slowing down as the liquid disappeared. Her eyes moved from her hands to my face as she sheepishly muttered an apology again, and I smiled; "it's fine, don't worry!"

She appraised my expression before finally submitting to her shyness and looking down out of shame. She quickly grabbed our bowls and walked to the counter, placing then down and sitting beside them.

I looked back over to Melanie, now I was no longer distracted by the burning sensation in my fingers, to find all four of them staring at me. I blinked stupidly, before looking away, anxious about their gaze. Maybe they were talking options, did they want more Souls? My last capture was successful, I concluded, eyeing Harmony as I ate. I didn't think she was ready for something so violent, Sunny wasn't used to it still, and it's been four years since she arrived here with Kyle.

I looked back down to my food and flushed as I realised how much I cared for this Soul already. Would I go as far as defying my family, just to protect her fragile feelings? I wasn't sure, it hadn't been put to the test.

As I finished my bowl, and contemplated more, I looked back to said family. They were no longer looking at me, and only Wanda was looking in my direction. But from the way the sunlight reflected from her eyes and onto Harmony - who must have been used to such a reflection, as she didn't flinch - I figured that must have been where she was looking. Maybe Wanda was thinking about Harmony's emotions too, that was very much like her.

"I'll talk to him." I heard Jared say, and I stiffened, this was my moment of truth, I still had no idea which path I would choose, and I was petrified of the unknown consequences. Would they get angry at me?

"No," Wanda's high pitched voice perked up for the first time today. I kept my eye line down, but I could see she looked over to me and then back; "Let Ian, he'll know more about... Us."

I looked back to Harmony, who was oblivious to the happenings, she was happy eating, slower than me as usual. She glanced up at me as she placed the spoon in her mouth, and I smiled as she savoured the taste. She noticed I was watching and looked at her bowl, blushing. By the contents of the remaining food, I knew I had quite a bit of time before I would need to start talking to her again.

I let myself think through the information I was sure of. They wanted to ask me if I would go on the raid to kidnap more Souls. While I disliked this idea initially, both morally and because of the new Soul next to me, it felt good to be needed, good to be the best at _something. _I also knew that Wanda and Melanie were thinking of Harmony too, both of them showing concern. They'd settled on Ian to ask me, because he was once in a similar situation as me. Wanda being his Harmony. Of course, Kyle was in a similar situation too. And though Harmony was like Sunny in more ways that she was like Wanda, it did not cross their minds to ask him, for obvious reasons.

I would just have to wait for Ian to wake up, be clued in and ask me, so I could ask for his advice. I knew he would be the best person for such advice. I'd just have to wait.

* * *

I'd given up waiting. I'd had two helpings to breakfast, and me and Harmony had set off to work, I spotted Ian and Wanda talking, but they were busy irrigating the eastern field. I even brought them water to give him the chance to talk, but he did nothing to start conversation. He was too busy watching Wanda struggle. Harmony had already jumped in to help her.

Finally, he came up to me at dinner, no Wanda beside him. "Hey Jamie, come and sit with us?"

I suddenly felt nervous, and looked over to Harmony, who was waiting for her food. I didn't miss that Wanda had already sat beside her. Harmony looked at me nervously, but smiled and talked with Wanda anyway.

"Jamie?"

"Actually, I'm quite hungry, and so I think Harmony must be too. I'll just go-"

"It's kind of important, Jamie." He gave me a strong look, one that I couldn't break. I sighed and followed him, but he didn't sit down, he took me out of the kitchen altogether. My stomach rumbled in protest as the smell disappeared behind us.

"What is it, Ian?" I fought the sigh that rumbled through my throat, but Ian wasn't paying attention anyway. He didn't say anything until he reached the main plaza.

He sighed himself, and averted my gaze, he looked up to the several moons reflected in the mirrors; "Harmony's a sweet girl, isn't she?"

I reluctantly replied; "Yeah, she is."

I saw him smile; "She relies on you, you know. She's very much like Sunny."

I chuckled, I'd made that connection earlier. It wasn't a sound of relaxed laughing though, I was too uptight for that.

Ian looked down at me, seriously; "Jamie, you're getting to that age now where things no longer stay as friendships. You haven't... You know...Have you?" He struggled to find the words, and I was completely confused. This conversation had gone down a completely different path than I was expecting.

So I recalled all the memories that had built up to my assumption. Wanda and Melanie were worried, and Melanie had shown concern when I'd given an unsure answer of how I'd slept...

Oh no, oh no no no...

Jared had no... _Experience_ with Souls, so Wanda had set Ian to talk with me, because it was fairly obvious that he had.

I grimaced, and it was enough of an answer for Ian.

He laughed; "Sorry, kid. I was asked to talk to you about this." He ruffled my hair, the way he used to, the way he always has. I flicked his hand away, I wasn't a 'kid' any more.

"Honestly," I sighed, with relief? This wasn't as bad as I expected. A sex talk was far better than a discussion that could potentially start a cave feud. "I haven't really thought of her in that way."

Ian's smile widened; "not consciously, yet. I see the way you look at her without thinking though, it's only just beginning for you. Trust me."

I sighed again, this time with irritation. Why did he have to poke his nose in?

He seemed to realise this too, and he held his hands up in defeat; "If you think so, then I won't say another word."

I glared at him; "Even if I did, what's the problem in it? You'd be a hypocrite to say I can't-"

"I'm not saying you can't," He interrupted, "I'm just warning you. Souls are different to humans, and you haven't had _any _experience with a human girl."

I blushed, that was true, but he didn't have a right to point it out.

He smiled at my reaction; "see."

I rolled my eyes; "Then what do you have to warn me about?"

He grinned and sat down against the cave wall, he patted the ground next to him as he said; "welcome to manhood, Jamie."

* * *

**So, I changed the plot a little. Well, I lie. Not change, because the previous plot is still going to happen. Just not yet.**

**Again, huge apologies for the late update. I give you permission to shoot me. -_-'**


	9. Confidence

**Again with the lateness! I need to be shot! Well anyway, I read this and get all hyped up about it. So I will write another chapter for you!**

_Chapter 9 - Confidence._

_

* * *

_

I hadn't spoken to Wanda all that much since I'd been here, just the two of us, anyway. She seemed such a brave Soul, very different to the average one I met everyday. There was something about her that shone in her eyes, something very... Human. It was like she belonged here. I wanted to belong too, I would work to be very like her.

"Hello, Harmony in Soprano." She smiled at me. Her host was very beautiful, it contrasted and suited her personality at the same time. Whilst she was very sweet, and Jamie said she was the most beautiful person he'd ever met, she was still more strong than the body let on. Even though I'd heard her call me just Harmony to the humans, she still spoke to me like a Soul. She was two people, and I admired her.

"Good evening, Wanderer." I replied pleasantly. She smiled at her Soul name, after all, I was still as Soul, and so was she.

The same thoughts must have been running through her mind; "How have you been fitting in?"

I questioned that in my mind first. Sure, many people had been speaking to me, but never really had a conversation with me. Except for Jamie, Ian, and my fellow Souls. Instead of telling her this, I tiptoed around the question; "It's strangely hospitable here. I like it."

Wanda's face flickered, but she smiled quickly again; "Yes, I know what you mean. Feels homely, right?"

I nodded, not wanting to speak a lie I knew I would badly tell. Nowhere was home without Felicia.

"Is something wrong?" Wanda asked me, and I looked up from my bowl of soup. Clearly my face had let on more than I wanted, and Wanda was worried for me. I looked to the cave entrance, where was Jamie to change the topic when I needed him?

"Ahh, Jamie will be back soon. Him and Ian needed to chat." She smiled at me, and I was relieved she'd jumped to the wrong conclusion. I smiled and went along with it; "About what?"

She grimaced; "Well, what I have to talk to you about, actually."

As nervous as I was when I registered her facial expression, I still smiled; "oh?" I said with interest, perhaps it would make it easier if I was open for conversation.

"Harmony, I'm sure you're aware of the human host's emotions."

I nodded, and she sighed. She just stared at me for a minute expectantly, then exhaled slowly in disappointment. I felt bad for not doing as she wished, but I didn't have a clue of what she was aiming at.

"You and Jamie are very close, and it has happened very quickly. Now I know this is good and you know what you're doing but you're both young and we want what's best for you..." She drifted off as she realised my blank expression. "Are you and Jamie having intercourse?"

I recoiled away from her, a natural instinct for my adolescent body, embarrassed by these sort of conversations due to the lack of experience. Wanda giggled; "Take that as a no."

"Why would you ask me that?" I whispered, suddenly I was reacting to the evening heat. I'd lost my appetite, too.

"Well," She giggled again, it must have been a host habit; "Jamie's sister noticed you were getting close. You know how protective siblings can be..."

I flinched, that I knew very well. She noticed how I'd reacted, and nodded understandingly. "Sorry. You have left family behind too, I presume."

"No." I was merely away from Felicia, I would be with her soon. "They left me."

She frowned at me, sympathy shining in her expression. I sighed, it wasn't something I liked to talk about. "Adele's father died before the first wave, and her mother was taken but she resisted and..." I stumbled over the two words that were almost impossible for me to say; "Adele was caught, and had nothing to fight for." Not true, but she'd thought the Seekers had got Felicia too, and so gave up. Tears welled in my eyes at the memory of baby Felicia lying quietly under a bed, waiting for me to return. It was a whole day before they let me go, and she was the first thing I loved on this planet.

"I'm sorry for your loss, Harmony."

"Thank you, but that was many years ago." I insisted. The internal battle inside to stop myself from breaking down in front of this Soul had me breathing heavily in slow inhalations. She gave me a minute before continuing with the conversation I had hoped she'd forgotten.

"Do you love Jamie?"

I looked her in the eye, and she could see I wasn't enjoying this topic; "Very much. He has been very kind to me."

She shook her head; "What I mean is, are you _in_ love with him?"

I gritted my teeth, she did not need to know this. She simply wanted an answer from me, I would give it to her to get her off my back. "Me and Jamie are not having sex."

Another sigh brushed over me, and I became abruptly irritated. What did she want?

"Boys are very different to girls, Harmony. Especially human boys." She narrowed her eyes at me; "I know Jamie is very sweet, believe me, I'll be the first to say that, but I think it's best you know before the time comes."

"Whoa whoa whoa!" I waved my hands frantically in front of me; "I'm sure that in the unlikely chance Jamie tries to force himself on me, I'll be able to stop him." I hissed, it was a weird sound, but I'd heard Adele before, it was not foreign.

Wanda blinked a few times, and then nodded her head; "Sorry to have embarrassed you, Harmony."

I grunted, a very un-Soul like thing to do, and walked out of the kitchen. People glanced at me, but made no move toward me. I headed through the tunnels, reaching the main plaza quicker than I expected. I could hear Jamie talking, but I couldn't quite understand him. I stayed in the shadows, and strained to listen to their conversation. I knew it would be along the same lines as mine and Wanda's anyway.

"Well, I really do like her, but I didn't realise that you'd assume it to be like this." He said, and I heard Ian laugh; "You really _are_ oblivious, Jamie."

"Do you think I'm giving the wrong impression? I don't want to hurt her." Jamie asked worriedly.

If truth be told, my heart sank slightly that he did not return my admiration. I may have avoided Wanda's question of my love for Jamie, but it wasn't because I didn't. I wasn't, but I knew I had the potential to be.

I heard Ian chuckle, and I stopped my thoughts and listened. "No Jamie, I think you're going with your instincts, and instincts tend to be right about finding what's best for you. If she falls in love with you, you won't find a more loyal and honest girl for you."

"You're scaring me, Ian. Who said anything about love?" Jamie forced a nervous laugh, full of implications that I was foolish to read into.

Ian didn't reply, but I heard him sigh and saw him stand. I pressed myself into the wall further and headed slightly into the shadows more.

"You'll see. If you like her, then tell her. What have you got to lose in here?" He didn't give Jamie time to reply, and walked straight past me without even noticing me. I held my breath when he was close, then exhaled and emerged from the shadows. I headed over to where Jamie sat, his head tilted backwards as he looked into the open roof. The moon reflected around the mirrors, and gave everywhere a beautiful silver glow. The odd speck of light glittered in reflection to my eyes, so I kept my eye line down.

"Jamie?" I asked, and he turned quickly to look at me. "Oh, hey." He sighed, relaxing as I sat next to him. I wasn't sure what to say, and neither was he. I settled with; "I wondered where you'd gone."

"Sorry."

"That's okay," I assured him; "Wanda came and sat by me."

"Oh." He sounded passive, but once it sunk in; "Ohhh..." He grimaced down at me, and I looked away and giggled.

"You can see why they said it." He said, pain evident in his voice. I nodded in agreement."It was inevitable."

We chuckled, then drifted into an awkward silence. I didn't have the courage to ask the question both of us wanted to ask but not answer ourselves.

"So umm..." He drifted and hesitated, his voice croaking as he held the syllable. I looked up at him hopefully, wondering if he was going to ask. "What did she say to you?"

Well, not the question I had in mind, but this was easier. "She asked me if I loved you." I looked down shyly, as if that wasn't the answer to his next question.

"Are you?"

"Maybe." I replied honestly -as if I could lie about it anyway- staring at my finger tips; "I don't really know."

"Neither do I."

I smiled, glad we were both on similar tracks. At least that meant my human body was reacting normally. Adele had never had a lover, she was too young when I was given her. I felt bad to have taken her experience away, and only because I was feeling what she was missing now.

"I know I'm not not in love with you." He said, then frowned in confusion and thought his words through again. I grinned; "Me too."

"And I do like you a lot." He admitted.

I sat up onto my knees, facing him; "Well that's all you need in the beginning, don't you?"

"I don't know. Jared and Melanie knew right away. Ian hated Wanda in the beginning. It doesn't make sense." His lip was jutting out in confusion, and I giggled again stupidly. His childlike expression was completely alluring, and I naturally leant closer. His eyes met mine and widened in bewilderment. He didn't need to ask, but I knew he wanted to know what I was doing.

"We'll never know until we try, right?"

He thought about it a moment, before meeting my eyes again and we both closed them as our noses touched. Like we were in sync, my head turned left, and so did his. Our lips met gently and pressed together once before we moved apart again. Our eyes met, both of us silently asking what we thought. He didn't need to speak out loud, he answered by kissing me again, this time a lot longer than just a peck. Instincts kicked in, and we instantly knew to lock lips, rather than just press them together. As we pulled apart a little to turn out heads, our lips locked that little while longer and stretched across the gap so we never broke apart. Once I was set in the rhythm, I began to really think about it.

Well, I was breathless. It probably didn't help that we hadn't really stopped for air, neither willing to, either. I could feel my blood pulsing quicker around my body, desperate for oxygen, and it made my heart thump quicker.

I shivered, even though I was in the middle of the desert. He'd instinctively placed his hand on my shoulder to hold me in place, but his fingers brushed my hairline and sent tingles down my spine. I decided I wanted him to feel that too, so I pushed closer to him, finding that I'd moved up onto my knees so I was above him, his lankly legs aside. He simply sat back, leaning on one arm while the other held onto my waist. I clutched his jaw as we continued the kiss.

With our bodies so together like this, I could tell that it wasn't just our hands that fit like puzzle pieces. My hands roamed down his strong body, and I felt him shudder. I smirked with delight, and it brought our kiss to a stop. He craned his neck in, and looked me straight in the eye.

"Wow." He panted, pushing a lock of hair out of my face.

"Uh-huh." I agreed. "So do you think we might be?"

He shrugged; "I know I want to do that again."

I beamed and tilted my head back to laugh, flashing silver light in countless tiny dots, then swooped my head back to do as he wished.

* * *

**Well hopefully that was worth the wait. Oh I do love first kisses, and I find the whole naivety really cute to play around with.**


End file.
